A Lesson to Maturity
by gravitytroll
Summary: While the twins, Soos, and Waddles are out, Grunkle Stan and Wendy bond in an unimaginable way.


A Lesson to Maturity

It's around 10:00 p.m.

Stanford Pines, and one of his employees, are around the Mystery Shack. The twins left with Soos and Waddles a while ago.

The old man and teenager are having a talk about guys in the Gift Shop. Ever since she left Robbie she's been having a different point of view about them.

Secretly feeling guilty, Mr. Pines gives her a bit of advices that actually seem to work. Both begin to laugh. The lazy employee begins to experiment certain feelings. Wendy starts to see Stan from a different POV. Of course, he's like decades older than her, but seems to still understand romance and those kinds of topics.

Have to remind, they were alone.

Their chit-chat is arousing her.

"Mr. Pines," she asks, "Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Stan just stares at her.

"I-I think you are." He doesn't know how to reply. "I mean, there's some lucky guy out there who will look you as the most beautiful thing ever."

"Do you think he will… you know… enjoy having sex with me?"

Ok, the situation was getting a bit awkward.

"Err- Wendy." He clears his throat. "That's up to you. I-I can't actually answer that. But, I believe, if he really loves you, he would." He raises his eyebrows.

Wendy smirks a bit.

Her body temperature's rising a bit.

"Boss, remember the favour you owe me?" she asks him.

"Yeah, what about it? I just hope it doesn't involve money!"

"No, it doesn't." she clarifies. "I just wondered if you could do _something_ with me."

He curiously raises his eyebrows.

"Stanford Pines…" she approaches him. "I want you to…" she gulps." Have sex with me."

_What the fuck?_

"Are you kidding me?" He roars. "I will get arrested for sleeping with jailbait! Do you know what your dad will do to me? I want to die in a piece!"

"But boss…" she calms him down. "He won't know. No one will ever find out. Besides, he's sleeping at this time and won't notice my absence."

"I won't do it."

"Please. The kids are not here. Soos's with them. Waddles too. Heck, I even bet the cops didn't show up to work today! Besides, you know the lie I had to come up with when you were jerking off in the living room? I was lucky Dipper and Mabel believed me!"

Grunkle Stan doesn't know how to reply; with the exception he won't have sex with her. There are a lot of pros, however, the most important: he's sterile. The second? He's well experienced and knows how to deal with a woman while getting wild. Also, he won't get her pregnant, that's for sure. In case she did he could blame Robbie.

Mr. Pines checks the doors while meditating his decision. A possible con, she will keep insisting probably until he dies. Another, she'd be absent from work and let the Mystery Shack to go bankrupt.

Confused, he begins to walk near his employee.

Five minutes later, he tells her he accepts having sex, with the condition of keeping it a secret, which she agrees with.

Stanford Pines and Wendy Corduroy slowly embrace each other in a lip-locking kiss. He passes a hand in her hair as one of her hands goes towards his lower back. He begins to thrust a little, then takes one of her legs and hoists it in his hip. His employee manages to keep her balance and moves her remaining hand into his cheek. A tongue fight begins, both claiming dominance.

After a brief moment, both, carefully, lay in the floor, changing their positions with the old man putting his hands in her buttocks, like if he's penetrating her. She feels very turned on with this, and begins to lick Stanford's neck. He begins to moan in pleasure, closing his eyes, enjoying the time.

The heat is about to begin. They go to his room for more privacy.

Wendy closes the door with Stan behind her, kissing her neck and manhood pseudo-rising. She rubs her ass in the forming bulge, moaning, urging him to take her.

Both begin to undress each other as he kisses whatever ends up exposed until she's finally bare. Moments later, he finds himself fully naked.

Stan admires the youth wrapped in her body, her nipples erecting, and the roundness of her breasts.

"Come on." She slowly says. "They're waiting for you."

This is the first time in years Stanford Pines has had a (naked) chick in front of him to fuck. His first one? It's obvious it was Carla McCorkle. Three weeks after he saved her outside the cinema, they made love for the first time. He's not sure how it happened. All he remembers was studying for math in the first second and the next one getting wild with her.

However, he is beginning to think it twice. What if her father finds out? What if the whole town founds out? Or that little shit Gideon? Maybe that Determined creep is around. Maybe not.

He's having second thoughts about this. Sure, he told her he'd help her with stuff having to do with romance, but when no one's around. Still, he doesn't know why Wendy didn't run away or slapped him (or kicked him in the balls) when he made his first move.

But, his meditation's interrupted by his now fully erected penis.

Mr. Pines finally makes his move, beginning with Wendy's neck and getting in position. He starts to suck and kiss her nipples, giving her a pleasure she never felt before. A few moments later, he buries his face between her breasts and she begins to play with his hair, moaning his name, her heat being over the limit.

A strange odour is perceived by the old man. He keeps sniffing her until he's facing her wet slit. Stan continues smelling her aroma and, hungrily, begins to clean her using his tongue. Up and down. She arches her back, as the pleasure mixed with the heat gets intense. Knowing she'll keep moving while experiencing oral sex, Mr. Pines holds her from her hips and goes deeper in her, getting wet with her fluids.

Wendy gasps when she feels Stan's tongue's emulating a penis inside her. She tries to stay quiet in case the twins or Soos are around (they think she left earlier today).

"St-Stan!" she gasps. "Please d-don't stop! Don't stop!"

Instead, he gets up and changes places with her. He lays and she lines her pussy with his mouth. He touches her orgasming slit with the tip of his tongue and realizes it'd be easier to tongue-fuck her.

Wendy puts herself comfortable and begins to play with his penis. It seems, though, she doesn't know how to milk a man. She just slaps the wiener slowly and shakes it like a videogame control.

"Wendy," Stanford stops eating her, still in position. "You have to suck it. Lick it. Hell, even bite it, but soft! Do it until I cum!"

She kisses the base first and grabs his circumcised member. A burning sensation in her mouth is raging, making her to kiss and suck the tip. She wants more. The teen begins to go deep into him, bobbing her head until several inches of his cock disappear into her mouth.

She is in heaven. His manhood tastes exquisite. With a hand she holds what remains of his penis, and with another, she plays with his hairy balls as his hips buck reflexively against her.

The red-haired teen makes the best to reduce her noises just to gasps and moans. Suddenly, Stan inserts a finger inside her. The teen begins to brush her hairy womanhood to his face. Her moans turn into grunts until she finds her breaking point, cumming directly to Stanford's face.

Hungrily, the man begins to sip her release.

"Come on, Wendy!" Stanford urges her. "Make me cum!"

Wendy bobs her head and stops the blowjob. She pants for air and shakes his boss' penis, hoping that'd make the trick, but no success.

"Forget it." He said. "I might need more time to cum. I haven't been active in years."

They get in a Missionary, Wendy wrapping her legs in his shoulders and him placing the tip of his penis in front of her clit. He looks at her for an approval and, notices she seems nervous. Mr. Pines believes it's because of the size of his penis compared to her yet-developing vagina.

He slowly goes into her, literally, so she could just adjust to his girth. Both stare into each other's eyes until he's totally inside her as she gasps. It's so big for her, yet so good. She nods and Stan, slowly, begins to pull out until the head of his penis is just inside. He gently thrusts back and covers her with kisses as a soft sound escapes her lips while arching her spine and throwing her head back.

Stan's groove increases, moving his hips faster and faster in and out of her.

"Yes! Oh yes!" she moans in pleasure, not minding being loud anymore. "Fuck me! Fuck me so hard! Please, I love your cock!"

Wendy's hands are gripping the bed sheets as she feels a strange, pleasuring pressure building in her stomach, moaning and grunting uncontrollably. Stan starts to sweat as he triplicates his efforts. He begins to join her grunts with his, along with some cussing.

He pulls out and tells her to stay in her fours.

He pushes in again, holding her hips, and thrusts violently, shaking the bed, making squeaking noises that didn't appear to bother the couple.

Stanford squeezes her breasts and begins to play with them. Wendy hears him whispering her some dirty talk, such as how he loves squeezing her pussy with his cock.

The teen begins to scream in arousal, having an orgasm while urging her boss to pound her pussy. He manages to go much deeper than before, letting her feel him pressing up all the way inside her with every thrust.

"Please, don't stop! Don't stop!" she pleads him between racked gasps. "I'm so close! I'm so close! Yes! Yes!"

"Gonna- gonna…!" Stanford replies

Wendy screams again and is able to feel Stanford's infertile seed being released inside her. Her muscles begin to squeeze his member, causing him to cum again. He's panting and shuddering, with a smile in his face.

The old man pulls out and collapses in the bed, penis still erect.

Wendy joins him as she curls against his chest and starts to play with the hair.

"You took it all in." he says. "Just like a pro."

"Is this how it feels, right?" she asks

"Like, satisfied? Yeah."

She sighs and both share a lip-locking kiss again and then nuzzle.

"I think I have to go." Wendy says. "I don't want my dad to find out about this."

"Take care and everything's fine. Okay?" He asks while getting up.

"Okay."

Both leave the bed and recollect their clothes, with the memories of intimate love being made in the room they are in.


End file.
